1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging method, and more particularly to a charging method for rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driven by technological development, electronic product trends continue to push the envelope for lighter weights, thinner profiles and smaller volumes. Meanwhile, advanced electronic products frequently utilize rechargeable batteries to obtain power. For example, mobile electronic products, such as mobile phones or electromobiles, require rechargeable batteries to obtain power. As such, for normal operation of electronic products, an efficient charging method and system for rechargeable batteries must be implemented before the power of a rechargeable battery is exhausted.